


anyone up for puyo?

by hiptothejavabean



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, again teen and up just cos i love to swear otherwise it's pretty. g., being a gay dragon, epic teen gay crises, i dont know how to tag but i like just saying whatever lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiptothejavabean/pseuds/hiptothejavabean
Summary: just sum..."oneshots" i think is the term about puyo! cross posted from wappad!
Relationships: Amitie/Ess (Puyo Puyo), Draco Centauros/Arle Nadja, Feli/Raffina (Puyo Puyo), Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee
Kudos: 18





	1. just a lad being a lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even like sigklug i just tagged it as such cos then people will look at it. this is more a klug gay crisis fic featuring sig

For once in his life, klug could NOT focus on his magic textbook. Really, he wouldve rather been thinking about puyos and apocalyptic events than anything else, especially...

Ahem.

He shuddered and flipped from a page that he hadnt even read. In an attempt to find a way to draw his attention to meteors and auras, he mashed his face in the book and tried to think about lemres. That wasnt hard, seeing as lemres was quite possibly the best person in the entire world. Damn right, klug thought, he was so smart, so kind, he smelled wonderful, he was amazing, he was...

Klug shut the book around his head few times and sat up to fix his glasses. Placing the glass back in the rims and fixing them was something he was used to doing at this point, but it still took his attention for a second. He adjusted them back on his face and got back to work.

Klug read a sentence over and over as he tapped his foot hard against the wood floor of his dorm room. He really hated the flooring, it was abominable. Especially the light color of the wood paired with the dark purple walls, it would certainly be better with some kind of deep burgundy wood--

UGH!

klug slouched back in the chair, his hat falling on the floor.

He just didnt want to think about it. He didnt want to acknowledge it or talk about it or know it. It would be weird, and awkward, and the people who hated him already would fucking despise him. It was just too much for him to handle, especially late at night.

And it was just him, because aya was long asleep, snoring softly in their little book. Every time klug poked at them, they would snort a little, but he really didnt want to wake them up for his own safety.

God. The more he ran it through his head the more it made sense. Between the whole falling in love thing with maguro and the weirdness he had with--

"SIG!!!" klug screeched, his chair tipping all the way back so his head whacked hard on the floor. Sig stood over him on the floor, emotionless.

Klug scuttled to get up. "God, what--wh--why are you here?" sig stepped out of the way and klug spotted the remains of his shattered window on the stupid ugly wood. "OH GOD!!!"

"i saw a light on and came to see you." sig spoke in a simple monotone.

"Whatll i say to the dean?" Klug wheedled, falling to his knees and gathering up the broken glass. "It's already lights out, he cant even know im UP this late--"

"It's 4 am," sig deadpanned. 

Klug squinted. "Oh-WHY would you tell me that?"

"It's early instead. You were backwards." Sig blinked cleanly. Klug mumbled and stood up. "Ywanna go find bugs?"

"I--" klug started pissed, but sig loved to find bugs near the pond behind the school, and there were always rocks back there. Plus, it was 4 am, and as much as klug mashed it down deep he did feel nice with sig, so his decisions were impaired. "Y--yes." Sigs mouth curled up a little at one corner. Klug felt a tad uneasy and shuffled toward his door. "Soooo..."

Sig pulled at least a mile of rope out of his pocket. "I bought this cos i dont want you to fall down the side of the building." Klug blinked for a moment at the implication that sig had scaled the smooth dorm walls with his bare hands, but it was 4 am so his decisions were impaired and he touched the rope gingerly.

His hand brushed slightly too close to sig's and he jerked it away hard, but sig didnt seem to notice.

They quietly sat as sig tied a knot to klugs bedpost. It took a bit of discussing, but the bed was bound to the floor, and it wouldnt fit through the window hole anyway, so klugs desire to not die by throwing himself out a window in pursuit of bugs at 4 am would be fulfilled. sig trailed the rope out the window and klug trotted along, shadowing him; hed be interfering and nitpicking if his brain wasnt so cloudy, he decided.

"There y'go," sig gestured toward the dangling rope. Klug shoved his head out the window hole, where the brisk breeze hit his exhausted eyes like a bus, and whined. Sig threw himself out the window and started scrabbling down the wall without a beat, so, not to be outdone, klug unwillingly grabbed the rope, thought it over, and threw himself out the window.

In a heartbeat hed slid down the entire rope and to the ground, slamming his wimpy twig of a body into the dirt as sig carefully dismounted.

"Hnnnghgghhuuuhghh," klug whined, then sat up. "YOURE paying my medical bills," he spat.

"Okay." Sig shrugged and walked away.

klug rose to his feet, got a stabbing pain in his knee, and sat down. "HEY!!!!" he hollered. "YOURE NOT EVEN GONNA HELP???!!"

"i could carry you," sig hollowly shouted back. Klug thought for a moment, only to shake his head feverishly and start dragging himself along the ground.

By the time they reached the pond, klug was done being overdramatic and now upright. It was early spring and freezing cold, and klug was being overdramatic and whinnying about that.

"Look," sig held out a spider in the middle of a rant about frostbite.

Klug looked at it and shook his head. "Thats not a bug," he said, trying to make his voice drip with distaste but failing because he could barely think the words straight.

"No, theyre not," sig let the spider crawl up his arm and around his back as he spoke, "but theyre arthropods, and have the same body plan as bugs. They have exoskeletons and a thorax and three separate parts segmented out. And their group, arachnids, isnt just spiders."

Klug faltered for a moment, then came back full force. "Yeah, but they arent BUGS." he resolved, and made his way to the edge of the pond. Sig and the spider followed.

Generally, klug wasnt one for sentimentality beyond flexing his vocabulary, but the primp town pond at night was beautiful. Still and gentle, not even lapping at the rocks on the edges, the water shot off bright sparks that intertwined with the soft green mist that constantly swirled from it. The darkness made all the intricacies visible, sparkles and magic inside creating a lovely sense of calm as the breeze caught the mist and leaves of the trees around it.

"Huh," sig said from behind klug, "looks pretty neat."

Klug didnt respond, dropping to the ground to sift through the water to see what he could find. The water was bitter, but god help him he WOULD out-knowledge this nice classmate who clearly cared for him.

Sig sat down next to him and started digging through the dirt to find a worm.

"Why were you up. You were stressed."

klug didnt respond, because he had a sparkling neat-ass rock in his hand.

Klug held it in the air, angling the rock on purpose so it would sparkle, and sat up taller than sig so he could look down upon him. "THIS--" klug stopped for a moment, glancing at the rock, "is limestone."

Sig blinked back at him. "Uh-huh."

"It's sedimentary, and it has, it has,"

"Whats wrong." Sig stated more than asked.

Klug stuttered. "None of your BUSINESS. anyway,"

"Yes it is." Sig held a worm out to klug, whose better judgement finally wore down and he dropped the rock to take the worm.

Klug let the worm wriggle around. He looked at it rather than sig as he spoke. "I...dont want to be gay." The phrase didn't really make any sense, and it wasnt necessarily super true, but the worm fell out of his hands and into the dirt.

"Oh." Sig nodded, folded his legs up to his chest, and turned away.

Klug shuffled in the rocks more for a few minutes. Sig simply looked out over the water.

"That wasnt true. I dont not want to be gay. I just, i think i am, and i cant--"

"Kiiiinda picked that up." Sig didnt move.

Klug ground his teeth. "I just want to KNOW if i am."

Sig looked at klug. "Okay." For a moment, klug thought that was it, and leaned forward to sift through rocks, but sig leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

It was gentle, and it was warm, so 4 am klug stayed until sig was done. but once it was done, regular klug jerked away. "What was THAT??" He spluttered, probably loud enough for the dean to hear. He was probably gonna be expelled anyway, so it didnt matter to him much.

"You said you wanted to know. Do you know now?" Sig asked bluntly.

Klug spluttered further. "NO!!" he kicked one foot into the water and almost died, but he was overwhelmed and didnt care.

"That makes sense," sig nodded, "sexuality is something that takes a long time to understand and figure out. And it's not really final, either. But comfort is whats really necessary. And you dont owe it to anyone to be uncomfortable." Sig dug through the dirt a little more as he let klug ruminate.

"Well, it, it didnt make me uncomfortable," Klug was exhausted by this point, emotionally and physically, and even though he knew this was probably an important moment in his life, he couldnt muster up anything better. "Thanks. Thanks sig."

"Yeah, anytime," sig shrugged and rose to his feet. "Lets go."

Climbing the rope back up was tough, and it was light out by the time klug finally pulled himself into his room. As sig waved to him from the ground, klug hollered down, "what about the window??"

"Just use your magic to fix it," sig said flatly, and klugs face fell.

"Duh, i already thought of that," he yelled, and leaned back in his dorm to do so.

Aya was already awake but dreary, so klug figured he had maybe 20 potential minutes of sleep. He tried not to think about anything whatsoever as he flopped down.


	2. gay peple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amitie and ess time! ringo and maguro and tee kind of invaded but it's ok. also i think ringo is nb so i use they/them pronouns for them in this fanfiction!

The purple abyss of space was mesmerizing.

Watching the stars swivel and explode, the pinks and purples mingling, the dust crawling through the air, was enough to stun someone into silence for centuries. Hundreds of primp magicians had been to space for their destiny-resolving quest, only to become entranced so deeply they never left.

Amitie was not one of those magicians.

Her girlfriend ess had found out amitie didnt know how to ballroom dance, and decided then and there in her usual haughty style that amitie would be taught as soon as possible.

And according to ess, zero g was the best way to dance.

Amitie giggled, upside down. spiraling through space was so much more fun than whatever ringo and maguro were doing!!!!

Ringo was just staring out the window, entranced (cos now instead of focusing on separating dimensions they could focus on the spacescape), and maguro was sprawled out on the couch. Tee had only agreed to take the ss tetra into space if his partner and boyfriend could come, and amitie had enthusiastically agreed (while ess scoffed), but now they were being so....BORING!!!

Amitie latched onto ringos shoulders and turned them to face her. "WHATCHA DOOOOIN?"

ringo barely seemed to register what amitie had said, just turning back around. Maguro got up behind amitie, gently pushing her aside and giving a little "watch this."

Louder, he said, "hey ringo! What ex-peeeeriments are ya planning? 🌟"

"Oh maguro, you dont even KNOW," ringo beamed, spinning to face him on their heels. "First, we should test the oxygen density, because it seems to be particularly high in this area. We should find the highest and lowest possible speed...maybe how friction works...ooooh, i wonder how you make a black hole?" They drifted back toward the window, touching it reverently. "I wonder if puyo teleporting propensity would be increased up here?" and before amitie and maguro could respond, ringo was latched back onto the window.

Amitie drooled on herself. Maguro jostled her a little and she jumped. "Hah? What? Are they done?"

"Heh, seems like ringos having a real good time of their own," maguro gestured to the rest of the open room, "why dont we have some fun? 🌟"

45 space-minutes of floating around and bouncing off each other later, the groups' attention was attracted by the sound of a door opening.

"OOOOH!!" amitie did a flip in the air. "I wondeeeeer who it is!!!!"

With that, ess lunged into the room.

Decked out fully in a Victorian dress, down to the lacy collar flipped over her ears, ess struck a pose. 

"Amitie!!!!" Ess pointed right at her. "It's time...to DANCE!!"

Amitie giggled and floated over as maguro stifled a snicker.

"Wooooow!!!!" Amitie touched the fabric. It was rough and firm. "How do you dance in that??!!!"

Ess laughed loud and inelegant. "Practice!"

Ess took her hand. Ringo was already back at the window, and maguro was texting someone, so technically they had the room to themselves.

Ess started guiding amitie, who oohed and aahed through the steps, around the room. A strut here, a step there, a strut--NOT THERE.

"AUUUGH!!!" ess stomped on the air. Amitie jerked backwards. "YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!!!!"

"Theres nothin but air underneath, it wouldn't even hurt. 🌟" maguro piped up. Ess huffed.

"MAYBE SO!!!"

She swept amitie back around, dipping her and then lifting her back up to twirl.

A few more minutes of clumsy kicking each other and spinning around through space later, a voice resonated through the ship.

"thats not how you do it at all." Ringo looked up from below them, smiling a tad awkwardly.

"Wh-what??!!!" Ess and amitie yowled in unison. Amitie instantly became distraught, and ess launched into a sobby whine about how DARE ringo question her AMAZING ballroom dancing abilities.

"And for the record, what do YOU know?!" Ess burst, and ringo sort of blinked warily.

"Back in suzuran my mom made me take ballroom dancing lessons. It's not like that at all. You guys were kind of doing...The tango." Ringo walked over to maguro and pulled him toward them.

"Haha, uhhh, what are you doing? 🌟" maguro let go of his phone and it floated away.

"Watch this. This is how it's done." Ringo asserted with pride.

"Whats 'it'? 🌟"

"The waltz!" Ringo clasped maguros hands and started trying to lead him around the room. "So first, it's, just react to what im doing," ringo stepped forward and maguro kind of sweated and stepped back.

Ess made a whiney noise. "This is lame. Id rather tango."

"No, no," ringo dismissed, furrowing their brow, "it's really simple. Alright maguro, now it's, it's side, close, back, side, close. You do the same side closes as me, you just have to go back when i go forward and vice versa." Ringo kind of directed him around limply.

"Oooh," amitie tittered, "doesn't that look so cool? The effect is so pretty..."

Ess snapped out of her pissiness and thought. "Yeah, it looks like a square," she grinned and nodded.

Ringo ignored them. They split back from maguro and cracked a smile.

"you really dont know how to slow dance?" They grinned, and maguro stepped back, wobbling on his feet as he shrugged.

"My dads a tuna fisherman, ringo. 🌟"

"Oh right." Ringo whipped around on their heels. "TEE!!!!"

a massive clatter came from the cockpit of the ship. Ess rolled her eyes. Couldnt she and amitie just tango??? But seeing amitie squeal in anticipation dulled her anger enough to keep her quiet.

After one final crash, the automatic door leading to the room slid open. Tee dashed in and came to a sudden hard stop in the middle of the room. "WHAT IS IT RINGO!!!!" he shouted, breathless.

He paused for a moment, seeing everyone totally calm, and cleared his throat. In a much more formal tone, he arched his back and stood officially to ask again, "whats the issue, ringo?"

"I need to show ess and amitie how to waltz, and maguro doesnt know how, so i thought id ask you."

Tee leaned over in ess' direction, staring her down. "I thought ai taught you how to do that last week."

Ess wailed. "UGH!!!! MAYBE I DIDNT PAY ATTENTION!!!!" she kicked her legs in midair and accidentally flipped upside down, just succumbing to this fate and sulking.

Amitie poked her and asked "wasnt it two weeks ago you told me you could slow dance?"

Ess just grunted in response.

"Id be happy to help, ringo." Tee held out his hand and ringo took it.

They did the same motions as maguro had with ringo, but exceptionally smoother. Now that it was a professional, smooth dance that could actually be followed easy, ringo chanted along with it as they moved in a little square: "front, side, close, back, side, close. front, side, close, back, slide, close." Ringo then let go of tees hands and spun around. "Ta-da!"

Amitie clapped, stars in her eyes, then shoved her fingers in her mouth and whistled loud.

Ess grumbled and turned upright. the blood started rushing back to the rest of her body.

"That was so pretty, wasnt it, ess??!! All spinny and--WOOH!" amitie twirled herself around. "Lets try it!!"

Oh, that wasnt what ess wanted to hear. But she resisted the urge to complain and took her hand.

"Totally."

Luckily for ess, tee was now listening to ringo babble about ideas for how to conduct experiments. So she didnt have to worry about tee watching them, and she tried to dance.

She really tried, but waltzing without the ground meant there was nothing to push off of, so instead of dancing amitie and ess just kicked each other.

Tee heard both of them squeaking and paused ringo for a second. "Let me turn that off for you."

Ess yowled, but tee slapped the switch that controlled the zero-gravity and amitie fell with a cry. Ess landed delicately, but amitie falling made her sympathy-cry out.

Maguro, who had gotten his phone back, collapsed onto the floor. "WAAAUUGH!!!! 🌟" he wailed, pulling finger guns at the end to keep his star schtick in play. All he got for it was his phone falling flat on his face.

Tee chuckled. "Okay ringo, continue."

They did so gladly.

Ess grabbed amities arm and dragged her up.

"Come on. That bastard--"

"Tee? I think hes nice," amitie smiled.

"Okay, we gotta SHOW that nice guy that we're the BEST."

"Uhhhh, okay!"

Ess pulled her in and began to waltz.

From above, the performance was majestically wonderful. Ess' green and amitie's pink and yellow swirled together, like a trix yogurt. Not the best comparison, but when else will you see those colors together? They moved perfectly, stepping around one another and swaying in a smooth square.

From the same level as they were, though, it was less so. Amitie was tittering and a tad dizzy, giggling and sweeping a little limply. ess was staring hard, trying to focus, but quickly her sheen was broken down and she started laughing as well. Honestly, it was sweeter from that level, if a little less formal.

The dance ended with them spinning at arms' length for a moment, until both got dizzy enough to flop on the ground, still joyous.

A few seconds later ess snapped completely seriously over to tee.

"WAS THAT GOOD!?"

Tee looked up from poking at maguros phone. "Was what good?"

"AUGH!!!" Ess lunged for him and was later found guilty of murder.


	3. i like when you do a chain in puyotet and arle says MINECRAFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to where i say hey. fuck you if you "ship" schearle or satan and arle and also go to hell. bye. also draco centauros is a lesbian and so is arle. when i wrote this i didnt know rulue is supposed to be 18 i thot she was middle aged and honestly she still seems super 40-y/o lady to me. and also i was like it would be so cute if rulue was like arles mom figure. ok im done now. it ends super abruptly but whatever i guess

Draco clenched her jaw and fire spewed out of her ears. Her bed got scorched around her, but there were already burn marks everywhere from sneezes and moments of fury, so she just mashed her face in her pillows and groaned.

God, why was everything so hard? For a perfect girl like her, getting a date or a--she blushed and flames poured from her nose--girlfriend for the flower dance should've been a cinch!

She'd asked every girl! She'd gao'd out beautiful serenades, showed off her loveliness with poses (that may or may not have culminated in falling in the river), and worn such impressive standouts of outfits (which DID block out her face, but...). And no one even answered!

To be fair, she'd never directly asked--but it was implied!

Draco nibbled on the corner of her pillow, balled up in the center of her luxurious bedspread.

How could she be the prettiest girl in the world if she couldnt even get a date for her 16th flower dance?!!??

Okay, draco didnt know much about the flower dance, cos she'd only been in primp for a little while. But mrs accord really liked the flowers and everyone was going!!!

And she'd asked EVERYONE. Well--everyone except one person. But she COULDNT ask arle!!!

She didnt even LIKE arle. As her primary rival for true beauty, she couldn't! No matter how adorable, lovable, fun and clever and ingenious and sweet arle was, draco fumed, they were enemies!

Okay, maybe draco had it bad. Sure, she thought about arle all the time, and wanted to date her. But...no way! Arle would NEVER be interested. She was too...draco got up and messed with her gloves...out of her league!

Arle had all these new friends, these new tasks, and draco couldnt keep up. Arle had an amazing future of powerful wizardry, but draco didnt want anything like that. She wanted to have a dragon's life. And, draco thought, picking at her teeth in a mirror, that was why she couldnt ask arle out.

NOT because she wasnt brave enough!!!

...okay, it was because of that.

It took a while to get ready after all that fussing, but finally, draco adjusted her dress. She'd decided to go with her normal outfit--arle would probably like that best.

She was going to ask arle out to the dance tonight if it killed her. And she was ready. After all, any beauty had to come from confidence!

Wandering out of her room and to lidelle's, who was staring at her with hopeful eyes and laying in her bed, draco tucked her little sister in tight and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Lidelle whispered a "gnight, big sis," and turned over. Draco smiled; it was so nice to have a sibling. Especially one who was so sweet!!! Maybe lidelle was a little old for this, but cmon, she'd never had a family before.

Draco knocked against her head. She couldnt forget her purpose. She made a beeline for the door out of their cavern, and--

was face to face with arle??!?

"Oh, heyyy, draco," arle waved tentatively. Her voice wavered, obviously surprised.

Draco dashed inside and slammed the door.

Gasping against the door, Draco ran her hands through her hair. God, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't, oh, she couldn't. Not like this.

Gnawing on a gloved claw, she contemplated, and reopened the door slowly.

"HEY!" she tried to be gentle but her nerves got the better of her and she sort of barked it out.

"Oh!" Arle wheeled around, looking over her shoulder. She was sitting on the stairs, a little upset, but now she seemed a bit better. "I was just wondering if youd wanna go to the flower dance with me!"

Draco instantly deflated. She felt smoke drain out of her nose and mouth and wouldve collapsed if arle wasnt watching.

"Yeaahh," she wheezed.

Arle recoiled with a bit of a confused grin. "So, uh, is that a positive thing or--"

Draco grabbed arle by the shoulders. "You took it!!! I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me and you--" she clenched her fists and growled-- "you took it!"

Arle perked up. "So yeah?"

"DEFINITELY!"

About ten minutes of planning and gushing later, they were both sprawled around in dracos room.

Draco laid on the floor munching on a bag of chips, and arle was sat up on the bed drinking a mixed berry juice box.

"So then rulue dragged me to her ~courtyard~" arle wiggled her fingers in the air for fancy emphasis and Draco snickered--"to talk and she gave me sprite even though ive drank vodka in front of her before, and she said," arle did her best queenly impression, "'oh, how i LOVE young love!!! You simply MUST demand her adoration through obsession!!!' then she bought me here to tell you. not complaining about that though!" Arle laughed and Draco cackled back.

"Your mom is crazy dude. she's always like 'i kill dragons for fun! Fee fi fo fum!'"

Arle started giggling and stopped abruptly. "My--wh--my mom?"

"Yeah?" Draco sat up. "Rulue?"

Arle thought for a minute and grinned wide. "Yeah, my mom!"


	4. we stan mean girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to raffina/feli world!! it's tiny but i wanted them to be happy

Raffina heard feli growl, and then the signature plop of a human body falling into the ocean.

...or whatever feli was. Raffina wasnt sure she was human.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, FELI!!!" Raffina wouldve kicked herself for swearing but she had no time. She left the ship's wheel spinning in a flurry and dashed to the edge of the boat, pinning her sailor hat to her head to maintain her adorable sailor style.

Her heart pounded as she scanned the water. "No no no no no," she could NOT have another accidental murder on her record. She'd NEVER get into a good college!!!!!

Faint wailing and bubbles came from her left; raffina lurched in the water to grab feli, but before she could--

"FUCK YOU!!!!" feli rose out of the water on a thick purple bubble, yanking and screaming and spinning her fishing rod's reel as she tried to yank in--

Jesus christ. Raffina backed away from the edge of her ship as a tentacle of the massive beast slammed into it, breathless. The POWER feli had to have to challenge this animal was amazing, and left raffina in awe.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!" feli dropped the fishing rod into the water and pulled out her dowsing rods. "FUCKING DIE!!!!" Thrusting her hands in the air, she split the creature in half.

Slime splattered everywhere. Raffina tentatively touched her toe to some, and stuck out her tongue when it made a slopping sound.

She got a better look at the creature now that it was dead. Huge, spherical, beaked, and she blinked and the creature was gone.

Instead, in front of her, descending from the bubble, came feli, whod just turned the closest half into a tiny paper heart.

"I caught you something," feli giggled deeply and mischievously, and walked off to go to the hull of the ship for a new fishing rod.

Raffina clenched the heart in her fist and stuck out her tongue again in felis general direction.


	5. Who here likes klug lol. (Looks around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be more emotional or whatever but this is inspired by the machine lemon demon and me just thinking abt a purple dude

Upon stepping back from the his device, klug's first thought was a resounding, well, what does it DO?  
surely ayas book would not lead him astray with a paltry waste of his time. And everyone else's time, for that matter.  
It had taken a week to construct the contraption klug had stumbled upon. A few days regrettably trading and purchasing parts, and the rest building. He'd given up quite a few chunks of ayas pages to witch in exchange for metal and gears.  
All together now it took up most of the living room area of his dorm, cranking.  
He'd flipped the switch, but it didnt DO anything. So why did he feel proud of it?  
The accomplishment of the completion of the task? Unlikely, klug mused as he made a few rounds pacing about the device, as there was no tangible reward except not having to work on it anymore. Possibly some kind of relief at having it done? No, as he flicked the switch on and off klug felt some kind of loneliness in the palms of his hands without the bits and pieces to put together. He tapped at a particularly large bit. Maybe...the potential to impress his friends?  
No, they werent interested in the dark, powerful magic used to power the machine where, at least in ringos universe, electricity would flow normally, let alone the shiny silver tin circling said magic throughout its form. Lights blinked. Klug ghosted a hand over them. Aya had suggested he not make it, but klug wasnt one to listen to the constant advice of his stupid babbling book. If he did that, he'd never sleep. Not that he did that much, especially with the genesis of this machine.  
He recalled, at some point, amitie entering his dorm, reacting with some sense of surprise, attempting to ask him what was going on, and leaving reluctantly when she was ignored. There had been a few calls, and klug considered listening to the voicemails while he pushed and prodded at buttons that did nothing but go down satisfyingly.  
There were two voicemails, both from numbers klug felt as though he should recognize but didn't. He hit the play button.  
"Hey klug," sig's voice crinkled out from the phone. Klug cocked his head and rolled his eyes as though sig would be able to see. "What's up. Amitie told me to call you. Shes super worried. She doesnt want you to be lonely and sad. She says youre really lonely and sad. And that she doesnt want anyone to be lonely and sad, coz it's summer."  
"Summer!!" came the tinkling of lidelles voice distantly.  
"Hey klug, sorry. Im babysitting. Lidelle and salde are having a playdate. I hope you call me back." Then there was the little hang-up ring.  
Klug tapped the forward button. A stupid telemarketing message. Great.  
He wouldnt impress anybody with this, this hulking amalgamate of things. Noisy and bright and simple yet chaotic, quietly easy on the eyes yet scattered in components. Sig would be bored about it, amitie would be worried. Feli and raffina would be filled with their typical amount of klug-induced rage.  
So why did he make it?  
Klug opened a door constructed in it and climbed inside, sitting in the interior and moving levers and wires. When one would split, klug got a zip of dark power. Painful, but interesting.  
He breathed, and the machine breathed with him. He thought, and the machine buzzed along. How polite.  
He did things to impress. Klug wanted his classmates to look in awe as he rejected and grew more powerful than them. He wanted to show off dark magic to the world, to flaunt it in front of gods. Or satan, when he saw him next week. The merging of dimensions was weird. Klug wanted to let aya possess him, become more interesting than everyone else, and have them look at him and clap.  
So he wanted to be untouchable. But he couldnt even get to himself, he thought as he touched an exposed wire tip and the machine buzzed in harmony. Did he do anything for himself? Because he loved it? Because he liked it? What did klug like?  
He sat up on his knees and awkwardly crawled to the other end of the open space inside the device. He hit a few buttons. Did he like making this? Did he like doing this? Was he doing this for anyone else? Was he doing this for himself? Were the buttons dipping down into their indents because he told them to, or because they wanted to?  
Klug felt the familiar blood-red, skull-pressurizing soul of aya spiral through the open door and around him, to ogle at the buttons.  
"So, o smart one, now that youve constructed the beast, whats it do?" Aya spoke snarkily and twirled their form to face him less inquisitively and more i-told-you-so-y.  
"No idea in the slightest," klug kept pressing at useless switches. "Why do you feel the need to pull it all apart?"


End file.
